


Christmas Morning at the Waldorf Astoria

by jonius_belonius (Joni_Beloni)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy Ending, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joni_Beloni/pseuds/jonius_belonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Mike and Harvey meet up in "Christmas Eve at the Plaza."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning at the Waldorf Astoria

**Author's Note:**

> This may have veered into a bit of fluff at the end, but hey, it's Christmas. Ho ho ho!

Mike yawned, and stretched, and groaned at all of the myriad aches and burns the movement awoke on and inside his body. He reached his hand to the spot next to him, only to find it empty. His split second of disappointment evaporated when he heard Harvey's voice in the other room, speaking to someone.

He grinned at the ceiling. The only room still available when they'd finally arrived at the Waldorf Astoria just after eight-thirty last night, had been a suite, but Harvey had not batted an eyelash, had simply whipped out his Amex, signed his name, and escorted Mike to the elevator, as self-assured as ever, and behaving as if Mike's trousers were not ridiculously tented by the raging erection that had him gritting his teeth, walking funny, and perilously close to tears.

Harvey simply paraded through the lobby as if he owned the whole damned place, leaving red-faced, hobbling Mike to follow as best he could. By then, they weren't even bothering to pretend to look at the decorations anymore.

***

They'd taken time at the Ritz for a drink in the lobby, and a tour of the Christmas trees, before heading upstairs with a hundred-dollar bottle of Cabernet, and a box of dark chocolate wine truffles.

Unsurprisingly, Harvey continued to call the shots. First, he undressed Mike, ordered him onto the bed, and then removed his own clothes. Despite Mike's not so subtle urgings, he did not return the favor from the Plaza and dance for Mike, but that was all right. It was a satisfying enough show simply to watch the pieces of clothing come off, one by one, and to see the formidable litigator stripped down to his essential self -- which was still plenty formidable.

They spent the next hour or so making out like teenagers, with the added complication of the wine and chocolates. One or the other of them would select a truffle, let it partially melt in their mouth, after which they shared a long, slow kiss, devouring the chocolate in tandem as they devoured one another.

It started as a guessing game -- guess which wine was in the truffle -- but Mike was hopeless at it, and Harvey too skilled. So they gave up on that and just kissed, wallowed in chocolate, laughed into one another's mouths, and lapped up all the excess that inevitably melted onto their cheeks and chins and noses, and the bit that Harvey purposely smeared over Mike’s nipples.

When they got down to the last truffle, and had finished off the bottle of wine, the kissing and groping became more heated, and Mike was certain Harvey would relent and get him off right then, ahead of schedule.

But, no. Harvey rolled him onto his stomach and lay half on top of him, murmuring in his ear. "I'm going to finger you open, and you're not going to come. When I think you've had enough, we're going to get dressed and head over to the Chilton, where I'll continue getting you ready for me, because when we make it to the Waldorf, I'm going to want to slide right in and fuck your goddamn brains out. Any questions?"

Mike crumpled the thousand thread count sheets in his fists and moaned. "N-no." One fingertip prodded his entrance, rubbing and reconnoitering, and working him open. Harvey took his slow, torturous time. Mike squirmed, and fed bunches of sheet into his mouth, biting down to keep from screaming the ceiling down. With his elbows anchored to the mattress, he got up on his knees, lifting his ass in the air, offering it to Harvey, and swiveling his hips in tight circles.

When Harvey was three fingers deep and rubbing against his prostate, the begging started. "Please. Oh, god, I'm not going to last. Fuck, Harvey. You gotta fuck me now. Please. Pleeeeeaase."

Harvey vetoed him, sounding infuriatingly calm and detached. "You can do this, and you will. Breathe in and out, slower … slower ... that's right. You're doing great, baby."

The torture only continued a few minutes longer after that. Harvey pulled out, wiped his fingers on the sheets, and planted a long, wet kiss on Mike's shoulder. "Nicely done," he whispered, and then slapped Mike's ass smartly, grabbed his arm, and dragged him off the bed and into the bathroom.

"Sit there," he ordered, pointing at one end of the bathtub, opposite the shower head. "Legs open." When Mike was in position, he turned on the cold water, full strength, directing it at Mike's crotch.

Mike squawked at the shock of it, but was actually grateful. No way would he last much longer in his current state. He held out his hand for a washcloth, but Harvey surprised him by wielding the cloth himself, wetting it with ice cold water and stroking it over and around Mike's cock. Mike clenched his teeth and shut his eyes, letting the cold do its job, and finally his erection subsided.

Harvey turned off the water and let him up, standing him in the middle of the bathroom and toweling him dry. Then he sat Mike on the bed and dressed him in the clothes which would likely be whisked off again as soon as the checked into the Chilton.

***

Mike stood in the doorway of the bedroom in their suite at the Waldorf, eyeing the table heaped with what appeared to be every single conceivable sort of breakfast food. He might have made a joke of it, but the truth was, he was famished after the night they'd had, and suspected that Harvey was too. Except for the chocolates, neither had eaten (not including Mike’s ass). "That looks good."

Harvey had wisely grabbed one of the complimentary robes, but Mike remained naked.

Harvey glanced up, as if he hadn't known the second Mike had appeared in the doorway. "We can eat here, or in bed. Your choice."

"Better make it here. I don't want any crumbs in the bed for, you know, in case, uh … later." When Harvey didn’t respond right away, only eying him across the table, uncertainty washed through Mike. "That is, if you're up for it. 'It' being, well, you know."

Harvey arched on eyebrow. "More sex?" He appeared amused, fighting a smile.

"Well, if your aging body can't take it, I'll understand."

"Ah. Set your mind at ease. My 'aging body' is perfectly fine, thank you. Food first, though."

"Sounds good. Let me just grab a robe."

"Got yours right here.” He held up a robe and helped Mike into it.

“Now, sit. Eat. The food's getting cold."

A tiny, excited tremor went through Mike at the demanding tone of Harvey's voice, reminding him of the hours they'd spent at the Chilton.

***

Harvey checked them in, and sent Mike upstairs to wait for him, with instructions to undress and keep his hands off of himself. It hadn't been a long wait, half an hour tops, but it gave him enough time for doubts to begin to creep in about what they were doing. He eyed his clothes where they were draped over a chair, wondering if the wise thing to do would be to get dressed and flee before Harvey got back. That would leave him aching and unsatisfied, but he could always find someone else to give him what he needed.

He didn't want someone else, though. And he didn't want to settle for only his own hand tonight. Besides, Harvey had made promises, and raised his expectations. He'd see this through to the end, and let tomorrow take care of itself.

A knock at the door brought him across the room to peer through the peephole. After verifying that it was, in fact, Harvey out there, he opened the door and let him in. Harvey carried a paper bag in his hand.

"Get on the bed," Harvey practically barked at him. "On your back."

Mike jumped to obey him, his breathing and heart rate accelerating.

"A little closer to the headboard. A couple inches to the left. Perfect."

Mike had just remembered Harvey's comments about the usefulness of the Chilton's headboards, when Harvey reached into the bag and pulled out a roll of duct tape and a pair of scissors. He set them on the nightstand, along with a tube of lube, and removed his jacket.

Mike swallowed, licked his lips, and swallowed again, searching for something coherent to say, and utterly failing. Meanwhile, Harvey rolled up his sleeves and sat on the bed.

"One arm here," he said, pointing to the right, "and the other one here," pointing to the left.

Mike lifted his arms, spreading them wide as ordered. Harvey ripped off the plastic covering the duct tape, and tore off a piece about a yard long, winding it around and around Mike's wrist, securely attaching him to the headboard. He repeated the process on the other side. "How does that feel? Is the blood still circulating?"

"It would be, but I think it just all rushed downhill."

"That was a serious question."

"It's fine, Harvey."

"Good. If that changes, or if anything becomes more than you can take, I want you to let me know. Understood?"

Mike nodded. "Yes. I understand."

"Now, I want you to relax and let me take care of you."

Mike liked the sound of that, and so did his dick. He let his legs fall open, and lifted up when Harvey shoved a pillow under his ass. Although Harvey had taken off his jacket and tie and shoes, he evidently did not intend to undress any further on this stop.

Harvey started to reach for the lube, but stopped. "I want to try something else. Do you have any objections to being blindfolded?"

"Uh, no. Go for it."

Harvey used Mike's tie, wrapping it several time around his eyes and tying it off to the one side.

"I'd better not see this show up on Facebook or Instagram tomorrow," Mike joked.

"You won't. No more talking. I'm going to continuing preparing you, this time with lube. Keep in mind that no matter how badly you want it, or how close you feel you are, you will not come. And there will be no cold shower. You'll go into the cab, and walk into the Waldorf in whatever condition I leave you in. I want everyone who sees you to know what a dirty, naughty boy you are."

"Oh, fuck," Mike whispered, his cock filling and standing at attention.

"Do I need to gag you too?"

Breathing raggedly, Mike shook his head in the negative.

"I'm glad, because I want to hear every delicious sound you make." Harvey's hand, gentle and sure, stroked Mike's thighs and belly.

Mike felt him kiss his inner thighs and he sighed, moving restlessly. Then his tongue slipped past Mike's balls and zeroed in on his puckered entered, licking slowly and wetly around the outside, before stabbing shallowly into him. Mike groaned, lifting his ass to give him better access, and Harvey helped him to lift his legs into the air to drape over Harvey’s broad shoulders.

With his hand holding Mike's cheeks apart, and his hair brushing Mike's thighs, Harvey plunged his tongue inside him, as deep as it would go. The vibrations from Harvey's satisfied sounding hums seemed to pulsate up through his entire body, and Mike whimpered. _Don't come. Do not come,_ he chanted inside his head. Harvey wasn't going to make this easy for him, though, and his tongue muscled inside of him, while he slurped and smacked obscenely.

Mike felt so close, right on the edge, but he'd been forbidden his release for now, and willed himself away from the precipice, huffing like a freight train and yanking at his bonds, head tipped back into the pillows behind his head.

Finally, Harvey removed his tongue and lifted his head. His hair tickled Mike's inner thighs as he brushed past. Mike's ears perked up, trying to hear what Harvey was doing. He jumped a little at the feel of blunt fingers, cold and wet with lube.

"Relax, baby." Harvey kissed one knee, and carefully pressed two fingers inside of Mike, working the lube into his channel. "That's it. Take it for me."

He continued to murmur lowly as he worked Mike's hole, giving him praise and reassurance. The feel of Harvey's hand, and his own spiraling need, and the sound of Harvey's voice, all melded together to create an odd sensation inside of him, as if he was suspended in the dark, floating eternally through warm blackness.

He had no idea how long Harvey stroked in and out of him. If he had ordered him to come, he would have done so without hesitation. But he'd told him not to, and so he would wait until he was allowed. He sighed, moaning dreamily.

Finally, the blindfold eased off and, "Open your eyes," came Harvey's soft voice.

He did so, squinting at how bright the room seemed, even though the lights were turned down. He focused on Harvey, who still sat on the bed next to his hip. He had an odd expression on his face as he gazed down at Mike, brows furrowed, and mouth turning up at the corners, as if fighting a smile. "What?"

A slight head shake from Harvey. "Nothing. You did really well. Let's get you up from there so you can get dressed."

Mike waited, passive and patient, while Harvey cut the duct tape from him. He submitted to a brief, reviving massage to each wrist. After that, it was maddening torture to pull on his briefs and zip up his pants over his fully erect cock. He could hear the low, guttural growls of frustration he was making at the back of his throat, and was aware that Harvey found his discomfort amusing, but he ignored him, requiring all of his focus and concentration on keeping himself under control. He took slow, deep breaths, moving with care.

"You going to make it?" Harvey finally asked him, eyes shining with humor.

"You're a special kind of bastard, did you know that?"

"You'll thank me in about an hour."

"An _hour?_ " Mike didn't even try to disguise the whine in his voice. "There are quicker, more efficient ways to murder me, you know."

"None as fun, though. Let's get out of here." He grabbed up the paper bag, which he'd already repacked, and herded Mike toward the door.

***

Mike popped the last bit of his perfect croissant into his mouth, licked his fingers, and finished off the excellent coffee in his delicate porcelain cup. He leaned back in his chair and watched Harvey watching him.

“If you dare belch,” said Harvey, smirking, “I’m leaving right now.”

“I would never. My Grammy taught me a thing or two about etiquette.”

“Ha. Don’t forget I’ve observed you violate more than one pizza during our late night work sessions.”

“That was pizza. At work. This is a suite at the motherfucking Waldorf Astoria.”

“Did your Grammy teach you that language?”

Mike leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowing. “I think we should stop talking about my Grammy. We have this suite until noon, I assume.”

“You assume correctly.” Harvey didn’t move. He continued to eye Mike. “Maybe this is a good time for a discussion.”

Mike groaned. “Ah, crap. Is this the part where you tell me this an alcohol-fueled mistake, of which we must never speak again? Because if you are, number one, why not wait until noon, and number two …” He trailed off uncertainly.

“Do you think it was a mistake?”

Mike didn’t answer right away, thinking back to when they had finally made it through the door to the suite last night. It sure hadn’t felt like a mistake then.

***

“Get naked before I do, or I’ll tear the rest of your clothes off of you.”

Harvey’s threat was unnecessary. Mike had never undressed so fast in his life. In his hurry, a few buttons flew off in different directions. He leapt onto the bed, bounced on the plush mattress, and bounced again when Harvey landed next to him. They came together in a kiss which approached violence in its intensity. Mike tasted blood, but didn’t care.

Then Harvey was up on his knees, scrabbling in the paper bag for the condoms, ripping into a package with his teeth, panting mightily as he rolled it down his rigid length with hands, Mike noticed, which visibly trembled.

“Face up or down, your choice,” gritted Harvey, stroking lube onto his cock. “Decide. Now.”

Rationalizing that they’d have plenty of time later for slow and leisurely, Mike scrambled up onto his knees. Harvey had promised him a pounding, and he was more than ready for it. He grabbed a pillow, hugging it to his chest and leaning on his elbows, knees wide apart.

He’d opened his mouth to tell Harvey that he was _ready, goddamn it,_ but never got the words out. Instead, he gave a shout of mingled surprise and relief when Harvey grabbed his hips and pushed right in, not stopping until his groin pressed against Mike’s bottom.

In unison, they moaned, long and drawn out.

“My god,” growled Harvey, “how do you feel so fucking good?” He pulled back, drove back in and then held Mike close for a few seconds, kissing the nape of his neck and gnawing at his shoulder. “I’m not going to last long, I’m afraid.”

“Just go,” Mike barely got out. “By the beard of Zeus, get fucking, you goddamned, fucking sonofabitch.” He had no idea what he was saying, but was dimly aware that he’d probably be apologizing for it later.

Harvey jerked his hips hard, out and then in. “Is that.” He did it again. “Any way.” And again. “To talk to your boss?”

No answer was necessary, or possible, as Harvey set a brutal rhythm, pounding in and out with such raw force that they both slid up and up the bed, until Mike had to brace a hand against the headboard to avoid a collision with his skull. He managed to begin a rhythm of his own, pushing back to meet Harvey’s thrusts.

“I want you,” gasped Harvey, “to come with me inside you.”

Obligingly, Mike reached for himself, but Harvey slapped his hand away and wrapped his own lube-slick palm around Mike’s cock, pumping rapidly. Mike was already a lit fuse, and after only a few seconds, he tipped his head back, howling as he came over Harvey’s hand.

Harvey continued stroking until Mike grew too sensitive, and grasped his hand to make him let go. Getting back into his rhythm, Harvey drove for the finish line, rocking the bed, knocking the headboard against the wall, and seeming to shake every molecule and atom inside of Mike loose, throwing them into realignment. He froze, pushing his face into Mike’s hair, and shuddered over and over again, growling and cursing and squeezing Mike’s middle so tightly he could barely breathe.

Eventually, he relaxed, but kept his grip on Mike, panting and struggling to catch his breath. His touch gentled, hands stroking Mike’s damp skin, and lips pressing tender kisses to the side of his face. He pulled out, finally, disposed of the condom, and grabbed a hand towel to mop up the worst of the mess. Thankfully, the bed was enormous, and he rolled Mike to one side, wrapping his arms around him, and holding on until they both fell asleep.

***

Mike met Harvey’s eyes across the table. “No, Harvey, I don’t think it was a mistake. I hope, I mean, if you don’t, or if you do, I wouldn’t, I won’t, you don’t have to ...” He forced himself to stop saying words. Nothing was coming out right anyway.

Harvey extended a hand across the table. After only a slight hesitation, Mike did the same, grabbing onto his hand with a sudden rush of desperation.

“I was hoping that would be your answer,” said Harvey, “although I’m not sure what the rest of that was that just came out of your mouth.” He stood up, pulling Mike behind him into the bedroom.

Their robes fell to the floor, and Harvey drew Mike down onto the bed with him, so that they were facing one another. Harvey draped a leg over Mike’s thighs and cradled his head in both hands, kissing him long and hard, until they broke apart breathless and gasping.

“I’ll grab the condoms,” Mike offered, but Harvey shook his head, a fond smile on his beautiful face.

“You’ve got to be sore after last night. I really went at you.”

Mike blushed, but found himself smiling back at Harvey. “You did indeed. It’s fine, though. I’m fine.”

“Nevertheless. This morning I want you just like this.”

He gathered Mike into his arms, kissing his lips, and his chin, and his neck, moving down his body to lick and nibble at his nipples, and his ribs, and the crease at the top of his thigh, and down to his sensitive inner thigh, where he spent a good deal of time simply touching him, light as a feather, with the pads of his fingers.

“Harvey,” Mike whispered, threading his fingers through his lover’s hair. His eyes drifted shut, and he smiled with pure happiness. Everywhere Harvey touched him, his nerves seemed to catch fire. Harvey worked his way back up Mike’s body, pausing only to lube up his hand, and then gathered both of their cocks together, stroking and thumbing while he kissed from one side of Mike’s collarbone to the other.

The pace of his hands increased, and he kissed Mike’s mouth again, capturing his frantic cries as they came together, spilling over Harvey’s hands. Using the sheet, Harvey wiped them clean. He kicked the sheet to the ground and covered them with the comforter, tucking pillows under their heads and resting his head on Mike’s chest.

Mike drifted, content and drowsy, toying with Harvey’s hair, smiling and occasionally laughing at his roaming hands. His brain wouldn’t quite shut off, though, not yet, so he gathered his courage and asked the question that still worried him. “We’ve established that this wasn’t a mistake, but is it just a thing that happened, that we never speak of again?”

Harvey stiffened noticeably, but continued using his fingertip to trace circles on Mike’s hip. “Is that what you want?”

“Honestly? No. But I’m not naïve. I get how this stuff works.”

Harvey lowered his head and licked Mike’s nipple. “Tell you what. Let’s give it a year. Meet me at the Plaza, same place, same time, and then we’ll both know that we want to continue. How’s that sound?”

Mike laughed. “Only a year? Are you certain that will be enough time to know for sure?” He pressed Harvey closer, arching up to meet his tongue.

“Hm. If we’re still not convinced, we could give it another year after that.” He rested his cheek on Mike’s stomach and gave him a grin that made Mike’s heart flip over in his chest. “I don’t know about you, but this seems like a pretty great tradition to me.”

Mike nodded, and nodded, until he felt able to speak again. “Merry Christmas, Harvey.”

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

 

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
